clarionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anglia
Kingdom of Anglia in the realm of Albion. Current Ruler Grand Dutchess Grace Lay of the Land The Kingdom of Anglia is a rich and fertile land, with rolling hills, green meadows and golden fields of wheat. The dutiful and honest folk of Anglia are known for their hardwork in the fields and close ties with the land around them. A bountiful region, Anglia's farmers export their crops and animals across all of Albion . Whilst a relatively peaceful realm, the people are quick to unite in the face of adversity and in times of war many thousands join the fyrds and militia as men-at-arms in service to their feudal lords. Lindsey is the central and most important fiefdom within Anglia, stretching from the capital in Lincoln across the wide farmlands of the Stour Valley. Yeoman farms and small estates dot the countryside, and the fields are filled with peasants and freemen as they tend the crops and herdsmen driving their flocks to the market towns of Nottingham and Thetford. The wide open lands of Kestevan are mostly moors and heathlands that surround the ancient fortress town of Carlisle. It was to the safety of the town's walls that the people of the land would travel when Norscan Raiders beset the coast or terrible beasts emerged from the trees of the Sherwood. Lying between the River Yar and the great estuary of the Thames, the Erewash is a small fiefdom of towns nestled amongst the coast, fenlands and hills of the Wolds. A quiet and backward area of Albion, often unaffected by the outside world, the Erewash is famed for quality geese flocks that are annually driven from Norwich to the markets of London. Capital The hilltop city of Lincoln lies at the heart of Anglia and it is from there that the kingdom is ruled, with heralds dispatched to convey messages to the many villages and towns. Merchants from across Albion come to trade in the corn and cattle markets, while peasants are hired to work the fields, tend livestock and guard against poachers and vagabonds. Important Places Cathedral of Sastrines - Built in the centre of Lincoln the main spire of the cathedral, reckoned to be the tallest in Albion , is covered in gold to reflect the morning sunlight. An important place of pilgrimage, it also sees local farmers bringing offerings at planting and harvest times, whilst the sacred white bulls of Sastrines are sought after to fertilise local herds. The Sherwood - An ancient forest that lies along the roots of the Middle Mountains, the Sherwood is both a rich resource for woodsmen and poachers, as well as a dangerous place of brigands and dangerous beasts. Anglian Fens - Although not as large or as dangerous as the Great Fens of Sussex, the lands of the Erewash are covered in small, twisting waterways and boggy mires. Only a few people bother venturing out into the marshlands, content to leave the area to wild animals and uncivilised clans. Category:Kingdoms of Albion Category:Lions